


Magnetism

by Crimsonberry255



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Boys Kissing, DA2, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Intoxication, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Mild S&M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonberry255/pseuds/Crimsonberry255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a drunken kiss, Fenris is unusually cross with Anders. The Wolf tries to find revenge, but things don't always go according to plan when using lyrium tattoos against a mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> So this 7 chapter fanfiction has been present on places like fanfiction.net and deviantart. But I have not posted here, before. I am editing and improving my DA fanfiction, and this is the first chapter to get treatment. Put archive warning just in case, though the violence is moderate. Here's hoping that it is enjoyed! Anders' POV.

I sighed as I let the cool water of the waterfall hit my head, the pool of water beneath gently moving against my knees. It was mid morning, and just a bit of sun glimpsed through the foliage of the brush and forest. I could hear the beach a little while off, echoing off the trees, the salty smell just barely reaching my nose. There was only light, fine sand and some small rocks underfoot, a couple small fish darting around my feet in the shallow water that had probably been moved with the recent rains. I had a bit of cover around me, green trees surrounding the small, secret place. 

Hawke was off with Varric meeting with correspondents of the Merchant's Guild today, and I was happy to have this particular lovely place to myself for some much needed grooming. At least I wouldn't be pestered, much, from what I could tell. The only companions I seemed to have were the sound of the wind through the trees, the birds, and the small, curious fish flitting around me. I let the rush of the water slide away any grime or bit of sweat I seemed to have on my flesh, sighing as I thought that despite the conflict brewing in Kirkwall, at least I had this. The sound of the water and the pressure on my ears made everything silent, and there was nothing but me and the water. 

Just when I was getting used to some privacy, I sensed him in the shadows, trying to sneak up on me, again. It had been like this all week, him trying to ambush me at inopportune times. To give the elf credit, he was light on his feet for all that armor on his frame. The lack of shoes made it easier too, absorbing more sound from his feet on the cool dirt and grass. I chuckled to myself, as I knew how the attempts usually ended. This was about the third time I found myself in light deja vu. I smirked as I felt him creeping closer, like a beacon, the lyrium singing a song louder and louder as he approached.

I cleared my throat, keeping my slim, naked back turned to him, hoping he was enjoying the view. I decided to venture into conversation, thinking it might make him back off. " You do realize that you can't sneak up on me right? You are so silent that if it were Isabella, or even maybe Hawke, I might be dead right now. But you don't seem to understand the smell you give off," I tossed out with a waving hand, trying to offer him a little advice. 

I heard him grip his sword tighter, leather creaking under his metal gloves, a growling low in his throat. " You have no such claims for this ‘smell’. I may not be such a woman with my grooming like you, but I keep myself clean, abomination," he spat back, thinking I had insulted him directly again. I sighed, exasperated, wondering how he had been part of a magic dominant country for so long without understanding the effects of lyrium upon mages with strong ties to the Fade. Perhaps he did not care to notice, or admit it, the only thing on his mind being my death.

I still kept my body facing away, my cheeks a little flushed pink from the prospect of him watching me, even if I was seeming to be only prey to him at this point. " Don't assume things. I'm talking about your blood and skin. Your sword, too. I can smell them, the lyrium is always calling to me. You're never going to be able to surprise me unless you rip out your veins and use a sword of normal origins. Do you really not understand this, elf?" I asked, snatching my bathing oil from the small rock I used as a makeshift table and pouring it carefully onto my hand. I pulled out of the waterfall, running my fingers over my blonde hair, the slippery liquid sliding under my palms over the clean, wet locks.

" An abomination is all you are. Nothing special, mage, and when I get in close, you won’t stand a chance. The sneaking shall be no matter anymore," he growled huskily through his teeth, green eyes tracking my every movement and mannerism. I could hear the tension, the hunger in his voice for revenge. He was a wolf set for blood, and I always had to talk him down. Anyone who had calmed and handled a wild, hungry animal would know that it demonstrated to be more than just stressful. Of course I had failed before, and scars on my body proved that; demon, beast and human.

" You're right. Then again, I'd like to see you try after the last time," I grinned, deciding to turn around towards him, closing my eyes as I stepped back to rinse the oil from my hair. I could see where he stood now, arms stubbornly crossed, sword stuck in the ground by him. I felt my heart flutter as I saw him, staring me down and sizing me up. He wasn't wearing his breastplate, only gauntlets and leather gloves underneath up to midarm. The lyrium lines were visible on his tanned chest and shoulders. He also had a small look of maybe confusion or embarrassment on his face that maked me smirk.

" Are you sure you don't just like to sneak up on me to watch me be undressed? You have a talent for catching me with my pants down..." I suggested, letting my own eyes lock with his in a smoldering stare. He growled low again, cheeks flushing instantly a deeper color. " Watch your accusations, mage! The very thought of desiring you leaves a bad taste in my mouth," he retorted, grabbing the hilt of his sword with a tight fist and moving ever closer to me. I didn't flinch as I was used to this by now. 

At least if this progressed into a serious fight, I would be clean head to toe. I rinsed the oil off of my palms, letting a tiny spark of lightning travel over my wet fingertips as a warning to him. I let him process the gesture for a couple seconds. The flush on his cheeks stayed, but his harsh gaze was back, intense and daunting. I sighed and walked over to where I had placed my large, fluffy towel, wrapping it around my slim, naked hips. 

" All this over a measly little drunken kiss, elf? Guess I didn't get you plastered enough to enjoy it. I am sorry for the act," I chuckled, grinning while tucking in the top of the towel so it would hold. I sat down on a nearby dry rock, letting the wetness on my feet return to the pond. " You violated me. It was not warranted in any way," he hissed low under his breath. I raised my eyebrows in amusement and chuckled at his antics. He frowned even further, then." You do know that many humans use a kiss as a greeting? A sign of petty affection? It is not always something so intimate," I mused, shrugging while taking out a straight razor and carefully running it over my cheeks and chin, the resulting hair looking like I had a clean shave a day earlier. I had enchanted it so it would not cut me completely clean back, made when I was younger and had more energy to devote to such inventions.

" I know that. But I see the ways you look at me, abomination. I do not think it was anything less than you meant it to be," he spat, really hitting the nail on the head despite my desire to show no such thing to him. That made me grin a bit wider as I dipped the blade into the water, then slid it against my towel to clean it. I put it back in its runed leather container that kept it sharp and safe. " Oh? So you think I'm in love with you? Is that it, elf?" I laughed, leaning backwards to kick my feet around a bit impatiently. A small grin formed on his face, like he had caught me in a confession, although I was expecting more growling at my question. 

" I do. I won't allow it," he stated plainly with a hint of disgust in his voice. I snorted in amusement at his behavior, going between emotions on the subject, centering on anger. " Even if I was in love with you, what make you think you could stop it?" I questioned, leaning forward, intrigued to hear what he would make of all of it. " I could always kill you," he said, face rather emotionless for the words that came through his lips. I swallowed quietly. I was used to his heated threats, but this one seemed to carry a bit more passion to it than usual. That meant it was time for humor to lighten up my nerves.

" That sounds all good and fine. I know you hate me, but...are you sure you aren't in love with me? You sure won't stop pestering me while I am somewhere close to the nude," I stated, shrugging at him while trying to keep calm, secretly shaking a little bit. The tattooed elf’s eyes grew large, face now red in what seemed to be pure anger.

Without warning, he charged nimbly through the water at me, knocking my body back off of the rock and into the lake with quite a bit of force for such a lithe form. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me, then panicked as my face and upper shoulders were instantly pushed under the surface of the disturbed water. The metal armor on his fingers pressed sharply into skin and held my neck under as he used the other hand to wrap around my torso, keeping me from squirming. 

I tried to relax myself for the sake of the breath I had left, but he had taken me by such surprise that not much air was left in my lungs. His finger was pressing against my windpipe, to which I knew could collapse in if he didn’t want to be careful. I looked up through the splashing chaos of the white surface to see his face blurred with the ripples of the water as I writhed around aggressively under him. He wasn't showing signs of letting me go anytime soon, face set in anger and decision to finally do me in.

I let my hand grip his shoulder firmly, and let loose a surge of electricity into the small amount of metal armor on it. I heard him grunt out in a muted tone of pain from underneath the water, his body flying backwards from the shock, armor smoking a little bit with singed fingerprints. I breached the surface of the water and took in gulps of air in relief, coughing as I kept my lightning magic ready for another strike against him. " Damn mage!" he spat , moving forward to knock me against the smooth wall of stone behind the water fall. 

His wet, white hair clung to his tanned skin, tattoos glowing ferociously up and down his limbs. I hadn't seen them that bright in long amount of time, not since we had first met and butted heads. He dug his gauntlets into the skin of my chest, keeping me pinned to the cold, wet rock against my back. I felt the burning pain and liquid warmth as he broke skin and blood dripped out of the wounds.

" Guess I found a sore spot," I hissed out, chuckling but gasping hard against the pain of the piercing metal. He reached back to wind up, and his fist collided with my jaw with a hard thud. I grunted in pain, feeling more warm blood flowing from my lip and dribbling down from my nose, the iron taste thick in my mouth. I pulled in a breath through my gritted teeth before I decided to try one last desperate act.

I carefully reached out my hand to his chest, holding tight as he tried to throw my grip off. My fingers shook and I touched a lyrium vein under my thumb, gathering magical energy inside of my fingertip. I saw him retracting for another blow with his arm, not even noticing my gesture, and I let loose a surge of spirit energy into the line of the tattoo. His eyes widened, but more in a perplexed shock than in pain, this time. I took my advantage and let it go, deciding to drain myself of my magical reserves if it saved me.

His face twitched in surprise and he retracted his hands from my skin, seeming dumbfounded. With the pressure of his hand lost, I slowly slid down to sit in the shallow water, the solid, smooth rock at my back. Then a peculiar look came over him like he were drunk, eyes glazing over a bit, before he started to shake violently, grunting and shouting out loudly into the air. I was happy that he was no longer strangling me, but I couldn't tell for the life of me what he was feeling, for it did not seem to be cries of agony. 

It seemed like it was shock and and ecstasy mixed together into one sound that he tried to muffle with an arm moving upwards to his lips. His tattoos flashed even more instensely as he wavered and fell down to his knees beside me. He covered his mouth with a metal hand, muffling the sounds that he could not seem to control. I watched in dire interest, shivering, naked and bleeding with nowhere to go but past him. He buried his face in his hands as he shook violently all over, stifling groans and whimpers, eyes closed tightly.

I ran a finger over my own lip and flinched, licking some of the blood off of it. I continued to observe him, catching my own breath as he started to settle down, merely gasping and sighing heavily. I was still in a bit of awe to be amused by the current situation. A hand flew out and gripped my shin, feeling as if he was set on crushing bone. " What...did you do to me, mage?" he asked, face cast downward. I didn't answer, for part of me didn't exactly know. The grip got tighter. " What did you do?" he said loudly, with emphasis, looking up at me with a face flushed in heat.

As he still fought to calm his breathing, I held my hands up in surrender. " I ...don't know," I said, watching him curiously, eyes locked with his. His hand dug into my skin now. " Lies! Tell me! You knew what that would do to me! You knew!" he growled loudly despite seeming to be rather fatigued. " What did it do? I don't understand. All I did was touch you with magic, trying to defend myself," I answered, looking down at his pulsing lyrium burns. 

He grunted at me, though most of the fight seemed to be mysteriously drained from him. " How dare you violate me again, damned mage," he mumbled under his husky breath. “ It felt nice? I was hoping it would hurt,” I shrugged, being honest. He tried to claw his way up me to stand, but could not manage to get off of his knees, legs collapsing under him. He cursed in the Tevinter tongue and pounded a frustrated fist into the water, sending a couple fish scattering away. 

" Mage. I will kill you for this. My body is not your toy to be played with!" he yelled, pulling me down into the water with him again. I took hold of his upper arms as he dragged me down, readying a bit more crackling energy in my fingers, but he didn't push my face under. He was unsteady, wavering this way and that as he tried to hold me down with his limited strength. " We could try and talk this out you know," I suggested, trying to smile sweetly, not expecting a great response.

He let out a long breath and glared over at me. Was he listening? Then he did what I had not expected. He straddled me, looking down into my eyes with hate and confusion.       " What did you do to me?" he questioned again, voice softer this time. " I just shocked you with some magic...on your brand, right there," I stated, pointing to his chest. He looked down to it and back to me in silence and contemplation. 

After an awkward and silent minute, he spoke up again. " Do it again, but with less energy this time," he demanded, his face like flushed pink stone.

" Where?" I asked, licking my lips, finding myself eager to touch him again, to see the reaction once more. 

He took off his right gauntlet, throwing it on the rocks near us with a small clatter. He held out his hand to mine and leeringly I looked up to him. He nodded to me his permission and I swallowed hard before pressing my fingers to his, letting the magic flow into the small burns there. Immediately, his facial expressions changed, his eyes glazing over again, his breathing heavier. I raised my eyebrows at him in interest, but he didn't seem to be protesting or paying attention to my expressions.

I found my face heating up a bit as I had him on top of me like this. I wasn't used to this position, unless we were caught in a fist fight, and that wasn’t horribly before this drunken kiss a week before. I watched as he bit down on his lower lip softly, eyes fluttering closed. I slowly let my fingers trace up the tattoos to his shoulder, then upwards to his collar bone. I heard him making small sounds in his throat, muffled by his closed mouth.

I started to get a little nervous as I watched his face start to twist in pleasure. I felt myself become hard under him, the mix of his scent and all the heated contact of our bodies setting my body alight. I desperately hoped he did not notice my appreciation, for he would probably rip my heart out if he felt it under his quivering inner thighs. He still seemed to be enthralled by my touch, which was sightly relieving even as my heart skipped a couple beats. I swallowed as a white hot desire started to form deep inside me, spreading through every part of my body.

I had wanted him so badly already, finding him attractive despite our dislike for each other’s ideas. There had been many years of pretending, teasing and arguing, but I literally had him under my finger at this very moment. My mind started to entertain the thoughts of him writhing eagerly under me as I stroked him all over with my fingertips, all the while giving him a nice outflow of magic. The craving was starting to become rather unbearable, my body wanting to leave control behind. I wanted to see what other sounds he would sing under my agile hands and wicked mouth. 

I slowly let my fingers travel upward to his shoulders as he sighed, eyes closed and body quivering softly on top of me. I took a deep breath and let my hand slide up his neck, to which I got various gasps of approval. I felt his heart beat fast under my digits, and watched his flush travel down his body as I let a finger slide up his chin to his soft lips. He seemed to be completely mesmerized by the treatment. At this point he let out a groan and opened his mouth to my touch, letting his hot tongue slide out against it, brands shining on the surface. 

My finger crackled in contact with the wetness of his tongue. I felt like melting right then and there, trying to keep from making any noise myself in response. But the way he looked, lapping and sucking on my finger was making me want to rip off the remainder of his clothes and bend him over right then and there to make him mine. A wicked part of my mind did not care what he thought about it. The other part reasonably argued to not frighten him off when I was getting so lucky. 

" Mmm," Fenris whimpered into my finger, letting his tongue circle around it and suck the tip, like my magic was the most amazing and delicious thing in the world.

I resisted the urge to tend to my stiff and now rather uncomfortable length, biting my lip to sober me. At least the pain of the cut was helping to distract me. But then I found myself inviting the small bit of pain along with the entire ordeal. Was nothing sacred? Fenris pulled back, and I got ready for a hard punch, but instead he grabbed my wrist and let his face fall down to my level.

His warm lips smashed against mine in a heated and rough kiss. My eyes widened, and I couldn't resist letting a soft, pleased gasp escape my throat into his awaiting mouth. His tongue lashed against mine in a feral, hungry way, seeming to crave as much contact of my mouth against his as possible. I let my own mouth dance with his as he urgently pinned my wrist above me, out of the way.

" Do it," he panted, pulling back ever so slightly, but still brushing my lips with his own in a flurry of hot breath. " Do what?" I questioned, finding my mind spinning too much to figure out what he meant. " Do it through your mouth," he grunted out, pressing his lips to mine once again, hungrily. I had not thought of that sort of trick, related to igniting his brands, but I focused hard on letting the magic flow upwards and onto the edge of my tongue. That earned me a loud groan from him, vibrating against my mouth, causing him to rut his body against mine fiercely.

I had no real complaints about it, except that my erection was now caught tightly moving against his. I could not resist showing my appreciation for the friction and heat between us. I had forgotten what the weight of another man was like against me, hot skin and ruggedness. Luckily, he did not seem to care about my pleased reaction, beginning to urgently grind his hips against mine. Like all those dreams that woke me in the night, sweating and sticky, I felt like this would end in a heartbeat. I tried not to dwell on it as Fenris kept up the urgent pace, energy crackling violently between our lips.

The friction of his own clothed cock against mine was going to take its toll soon, as such close contact had been a while for me. Normally it was my lovely hand at night to please myself and nothing more. I didn't know very much about his body, besides what I had gathered by healing him, but the increasing pitch of his groans seemed to be indicating the promise of his release.

I decided ‘to hell with it’, and rutted back demandingly against him, hips a mess of fervor and hardness aching to be relieved. His tongue licked along my sensitive, injured lip, but the small pain seemed to go right along with the fiery Fenris. If anything sexual was going to happen between him and I, I should have expected it to be rough.

" A-ah! And-" Fenris pulled his mouth back, moaning loudly, almost uttering my name in that small moment. That made a pang of disappointment shoot through me, so close to him calling out my actual name in acknowledgement. In the heat of the moment, I decided to let my inhibitions and worries go, throwing my head back into the shallow water with a loud splash. 

" Fen-Fenris!" I groaned out, watching him for a reaction to his name under my eyelids. His eyes shot open in shock of hearing his name from my lips, but at the same time I felt him jerk and moan loudly as he came, writhing on top of me. The warm seed soaked through his breeches onto my bare, clean skin, sending me over the edge alongside him. My own cum splashed up between both our stomachs, sticky and hot. 

He quickly collapsed onto me, panting as we let our bodies ride the aftershocks of ecstasy, cold water against my burning skin making it all the more lovely. I tried to catch my breath, tempted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close. But I knew that was too intimate, and there was likely going to be enough of his anger to deal with without me being mushy. He was probably going to be cross as soon as he properly came to.

I took a long, deep breath, waiting for him to sober and realize what we had just done. I tried not to cringe. He rolled off of me, propping himself on his elbows, chest down in the water. He splashed some water against his sweating face as he caught his breath. I merely lay still, letting some of my body sink into the water to wash the mess away. Fenris brought himself to his feet, going to stand under the waterfall, letting it run over his lithe body.

I couldn't help but lean my head back to watch the water slide off of his skin. I saw him undo his breeches, his back to me while he stepped out of them. I tried not to blush as I noticed that he wore nothing under them, his tattoos curling down his lower back and buttocks. He didn't turn to look at me as he ran his soiled clothing under the water, but it felt better than hearing curses and threats flying at me.

After a couple minutes he wrung the cloth out and stepped back into it, not seeming to care that it was damp against skin. I looked away, trying to seem aloof, just in case he tried to catch me watching him. 

" No one is to hear of this, mage," he stated plainly, without any sort of anger or much of anything else. I nodded, even though he was already walking away from me, grabbing his gauntlets and sword from the ground and rocks. He walked away calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I waited until he was out of sight to get up and wash the mess off of my skin. I suppose it could have gone worse. 

As much as it saddened me, the rational part of my brain told me that it was nothing short of pleasure that he had wanted, not me. There was a vulnerable moment of drunken need, and it didn’t seem likely to happen again. I frowned, looking at my now soaked towel floating a bit in the water, sinking on one side in the rush of the waterfall. 

" All is fair in love and war, my ass."


End file.
